


Chess and Other Games (With an Emphasis on Other)

by Python07



Category: Gotham (TV), Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Graphic Sex, M/M, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 20:31:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3501863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Python07/pseuds/Python07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>2 hot guys and a bed. Any plot is secondary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chess and Other Games (With an Emphasis on Other)

**Author's Note:**

> Ever since I saw the movie, I have it in my head that Alfred is a Kingsman. He can kick ass and looks hot in a suit. I gave him the code name Lucan.

Long after the mistress of the house and the baby were asleep, he was finally able to extricate himself after soundly thrashing the master of the house at chess. For the fourth time. There was no need for any words when said master of the house walked him to the door and squeezed his shoulder in a silent thank you.

The darkness didn’t bother him on his walk back to the safe house nearby. The air was cool and invigorating and the stars were bright. Everything was quiet, but there was a certain rumble in the atmosphere of a city that never truly slept.

He let himself into a plain looking brick house. The front room, bathroom, and kitchen were dark. He popped his head in the bedroom to see the lamp on the nightstand switched on but there was no one in there.

He slipped down the stairs to the basement lab in search of his quarry, who he found hunched over the table tinkering with some kind of device he couldn’t see. He didn’t make a sound and yet…

“Lucan, I was beginning to wonder if you would make it back tonight.”

It was said blandly and Lucan grinned. “Merlin, you know I always come back.” 

Merlin didn’t take his attention from his work. “What kept you? Dinner was over hours ago.”

Lucan approached slowly. He didn’t take his eyes from the sight of Merlin’s broad shoulders and back under the crisp white shirt. “Chess. Mr. Wayne appears to be a glutton for punishment.”

Merlin didn’t react to Lucan appearing at his side. “I think you’ve only wet his appetite. The man seems to like a challenge and beating you at chess is certainly that.” 

Lucan only glanced at the gadget to make sure it wasn’t liable to explode if Merlin was distracted. He was more interested in the fact that Merlin’s shirtsleeves were rolled up, exposing his forearms, and those competent hands he wished were caressing something else. He was more interested in the fact that Merlin’s shirt was open at the neck. He ran a hand up Merlin’s back.

Merlin tensed but still didn’t look at Lucan. “When were you going to tell me?” he asked neutrally.

Lucan sighed as he rested the hand on Merlin’s shoulder. “I was working up to it.”

Merlin finally looked up to glare at Lucan. “Why? Why are you staying?”

“Because I’m needed here. We need a man in this part of North America since Kay is gone.” 

“Why does it have to be you?”

“Why not me? I like it here.” Lucan squeezed Merlin’s shoulder. “Come upstairs. We’ll talk there.”

Merlin ducked away from Lucan’s touch and stood. “Fine.”

Lucan lead the way up the stairs. He flipped the light on and stopped Merlin in the kitchen. He slipped the glasses off Merlin’s face. 

“What?” Merlin started to ask.

Lucan simply smirked and took his own out of his breast pocket. He held both out in front of him so the tiny cameras in each could see him. “Lucan and Merlin are officially off-duty for three days. We are only to be disturbed in the event of a disaster of biblical proportions. Human sacrifice, dogs and cats living together... mass hysteria. That sort of thing. If Arthur has a problem with that, I will gladly discuss it with him later.”

With that, Lucan dropped both pairs in one of the drawers and slid it shut. He turned to face Merlin. He leaned against the counter, his suit and hair perfect even after a long day, and gave a cheeky grin. “The lengths a bloke has to go to for privacy.”

Merlin laughed despite himself and some of the tension left him. “You forgot fire and brimstone coming down from the skies. Rivers and seas boiling.”

Lucan snickered. “And forty years of darkness. Earthquakes, volcanoes…”

“The dead rising from the grave.” 

Lucan shrugged. “I didn’t have the time. Besides, we don’t need him to know where that came from.” 

Merlin’s eyes sparked in amusement. “True. I doubt Ghostbusters is Arthur’s cup of tea.”

Lucan bared his teeth. “Maybe we should tell him that we went to see it the last time we managed to get an uninterrupted date night. I wondered when you brought up the idea of going to a Bill Murray film festival but it worked for me.”

“I told you and I don’t think Arthur would appreciate that. It’s sad how long ago that’s been.” Merlin smiled ruefully. “He’s going to be a bear when he sees that video. I’d hate to be on the receiving end of his respect speech.”

“That man needs to fuckin get over himself.” Lucan pushed away from the counter. He crossed to Merlin in a few quick strides. He slipped a hand behind Merlin’s neck and kissed him.

There was nothing gentle in the kiss. It was hungry, needy, and intense. It was hot and perfect.

Merlin growled into Lucan’s mouth. He grabbed Lucan’s hips and pulled him flush against his body.

The kiss broke for air. Merlin rested his forehead against Lucan’s. “I need you, too,” he whispered roughly.

Lucan pulled back just enough to meet Merlin’s intense gaze. He didn’t look away. “And I you, but I belong here. I feel it in me bones.” He started nipping at Merlin’s bottom lip. “I’ll only be a short flight away and we’ve always had fun with the glasses.”

Merlin nipped him back. “We’re fortunate I’m the only one who sees those feeds.”

Lucan slid his arms around Merlin as he trailed his lips along Merlin’s jaw and up to his ear. His accent was sharp and precise. “Perhaps you should send me a copy for when I’m lonely.”

Merlin’s hands slipped around Lucan to grab his ass. His Scottish burr grew thicker and rougher with excitement. “I’ll think about it.”

Lucan buried his face in the side of Merlin’s neck. “We should get to the bedroom. I hate ending up on the floor.”

They kissed and touched their way down the hall to the bedroom. Lucan kicked the door shut and pushed Merlin into the nearest wall. He attacked Merlin’s mouth while his fingers attacked the buttons of Merlin’s shirt.

Merlin buried a hand in Lucan’s hair. The other cupped the side of Lucan’s neck. He reveled in Lucan’s smooth domination of his mouth.

Lucan spread the shirt open. He let his hands roam over Merlin’s lean chest. “So bloody perfect,” he murmured against Merlin’s lips.

Merlin tugged on Lucan’s hair. The momentary distraction allowed him to push Lucan’s suit jacket off his shoulders, down his arms, and wrap it around his wrists. He held Lucan’s hands behind him. He took a moment to just look at Lucan’s now rumpled suit, messy hair, kiss swollen lips, and flushed skin. He leaned in close to Lucan’s ear. “Not so bad yourself…” he nuzzled the sensitive spot just below the ear, “…but are you up to the challenge?”

Lucan could’ve easily escaped but he didn’t. Instead he growled and pressed closer. He rubbed his clothed chest against Merlin’s bare one. 

Merlin nuzzled and licked the side of Lucan’s neck. He held Lucan’s wrists harder through the fabric.

Lucan struggled, just a little to increase the heat between them. He slid a knee between Merlin’s legs. He made sure to brush across Merlin’s growing interest.

Merlin grunted. He bit down lightly at the exact moment he started rocking against Lucan’s thigh.

Anticipation and arousal surged through Lucan and yet it wasn’t enough. “More,” he gasped.

Merlin licked the bite mark and tugged Lucan’s wrists back just a bit further. “Say it.”

“You win this time. Stop teasing. I’m yours any way you want me.”

Merlin licked the bite again and released Lucan’s hands. He dropped the jacket. He stayed in his position leaning against the wall. He gave a feral smile. “Strip and get on the bed.”

Lucan was too amped to try and draw this out as he normally would. He quickly stripped, all too aware of Merlin watching. He left his suit on the floor (it needed ironing anyway). He crawled on the bed and settled on his back.

Merlin pushed away from the wall. He came to the foot of the bed. He looked down at the flushed fit and trim body spread out for him.

Lucan stared back, just as avidly. He willed Merlin to shed the rest of his clothes. “Get on with it. I’m waiting.”

Merlin swiftly did as he was told. He climbed on the bed. He hovered over Lucan on his hands and knees.

Lucan pulled Merlin’s head down for another round of hot and heavy kissing. He kept one hand at the back of Merlin’s head. The other groped for the drawer of the nearby nightstand.

Merlin broke off to trail kisses along Lucan’s jaw. He kissed and sucked at Lucan’s throat.

Lucan arched into that talented mouth, but it still wasn’t enough. He impatiently tapped the side of Merlin’s head

Merlin took the tube and chuckled darkly. “On your side and no touching yourself.”

Lucan eagerly obeyed.

Merlin pressed against Lucan’s back. He scattered kisses over the back of Lucan’s neck and shoulder while a slick finger circled Lucan’s opening. He worked the first finger inside Lucan’s body. He was slow and methodical in adding a second and then a third.

Lucan enjoyed the stretching and the care. However, the burning need reminded him again that it wasn’t enough. He was so hard and he itched to touch himself. He pushed back against the fingers and against Merlin’s body. “Get on with it,” he demanded raggedly.

Merlin stilled. He took a deep breath and growled in Lucan’s ear, “I thought you’re mine any way I want you.”

“I am, so take me,” Lucan snarled in frustrated need.

Merlin slid his fingers out. He slicked his hard cock. He grabbed Lucan’s hip and nudged Lucan’s entrance.

Lucan tried to move but the grip on his hip tightened. He let out a shuddering breath. He grabbed Merlin’s hand.

Merlin inched in, slowly. “So hot and tight.”

“Move. Please.”

Merlin buried himself completely in Lucan’s body. He eased out and slid back in, harder and faster. He eased his grip on Lucan’s hip so Lucan could push back to meet him. He knew he hit that special spot when a broken, guttural moan came from deep within Lucan’s throat. He angled to hit that spot each time. “You can touch yourself now. I want to feel you come.”

Lucan’s hand flew to his own hardness. He pumped it roughly in time with their movements. It only took a few strokes for him to come apart.

Lucan’s climax triggered Merlin’s. He held Lucan tightly. He thrust one last time and exploded deep inside Lucan’s body. The pleasure swept him away.

Lucan’s need was finally sated. It was enough. It was more than enough. It was glorious. He felt Merlin shift behind him and grabbed Merlin’s arm before Merlin could move away.

Merlin kissed Lucan’s shoulder. “You okay?”

“Okay,” Lucan scoffed. He smiled tiredly. “Bloody fantastic.”

“Fantastic enough that you’ve changed your mind and decided to come home with me?” Merlin asked hopefully.

Lucan laughed softly. “No. We need a man here in Gotham and the Waynes need a keeper.”

“So does that mean I should get used to calling you Alfred?”


End file.
